(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidifying apparatus and/or gases distribution chambers and/or temperature probes for the same and has been devised particularly though not solely for use in providing humidified gases to a patient in a hospital in need of such humidified gases.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Known humidification devices such as that disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,145 do not provide a very efficient flow path for gases passing over the microporous envelope. Also, there is no provision for providing a warning or preventing further heating of the water in the microporous envelope if one or more of the temperature sensors is removed or not inserted in the device. Furthermore, water from cooling vapour often condenses within the prior published humidification devices. This is undesirable and can be difficult to remove.